The effects of heart beat discrimination training provided prior to HR biofeedback training, and the effects of failure vs. success HR biofeedback signals will be evaluated in an analogue investigation of voluntary HR deceleration. The impact of these training parameters will be assessed in regards to both the learning of voluntary HR deceleration as accomplished within the training environment and its subsequent transfer to the management of stress and anxiety reactions. The evaluation of treatment effects will be accomplished initially with a laboratory task analagous to a real-life, anxiety provoking circumstance (taking an "intelligence" test). Additionally, three- and six-month follow-ups will be conducted. Subjects will return to the laboratory, and the degree to which they have maintained the ability to voluntarily control HR deceleration during the intervening extra-laboratory period will be assessed.